User talk:Todetode
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Todetode! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Bronwyn the 2nd. *Thanks. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:08, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:West Germany Category:BDR Category:FRG Category:W. Germany Category:German Federal Republic Category:Rivers Category:Disasters Category:Pollution Category:Industry Category:East Germany Category:DDR Category:GDR Category:E. Germany Category:German Democratic Republic Category:Environmental disasters Category:Wr Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Industry Category:Science Category:Technology Category:War technology Category:Engineering Category:Transport Category:Transportation Category:Soviet Social Apparatus Category:Companies Category:Engineering Category:Hep Category:Environmental disasters Category:Vehicels Category:Vehicles Category:Smoke Stacks Category:Air Category:Sky Category:Pollution Category:Industry Category:Photogenic smog Category:Environment Category:Disasters Category:Towns and cities Category:Politics Category:New York Category:Weather Category:Pollution in the United States Category:Rivers Category:Harbours Category:Rivers Category:Disasters Category:Pollution Category:Industry Category:Environmental disasters Category:USA Category:America Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:Wr Category:Estuary Category:Estuaries Category:Bays Category:Ports Category:Shiping Category:California Category:Torpedos Category:War technology Category:Sea Category:Submarine Category:Submarines Category:Torpedoes Category:Sonar Category:Youths Category:People Category:Native people Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Children Category:2000s fashion Category:2010s fashion Category:Lingerie Category:Tops (clothing) Category:Undergarments Category:Clothing Category:History of fashion Category:1970s fashion Category:OTL information Category:History Category:Bho-chic Category:Culture Category:1960s fashion Category:Clothes Category:Retail Category:Fashion Category:Clothes Category:Tops (clothing) Category:Clothing Category:Fashion Category:OTL information Category:OTL Category:History Category:History of fashion Category:Zine Category:Hecon Category:Bro Category:Wr Category:Sep Category:Hrp Category:Hep Category:Oik Category:Zetzung Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Browse Category:The World Category:History Category:Site maintenance Category:Statistics Category:Politics Category:Cold War Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Terrorism Category:Bro Category:Wr Category:Canada Category:Space satellites Category:Telecommunications Category:1970s Category:Wrre Category:Pollution in Japan Category:Political scandals in Japan Category:Health disasters in Japan Category:Environmental disasters Category:Japan Category:Health care Category:Imperial Japan Category:Environment Category:Industry Category:Mining Category:People Category:Deaths Category:Wr Category:Pollution in Japan Category:Political scandals in Japan Category:Health disasters in Japan Category:Environmental disasters Category:Japan Category:Health care Category:Imperial Japan Category:Environment Category:Industry Category:Mining Category:People Category:Deaths Category:Wr Category:Nature Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Industry Category:Politics Category:The World Category:Disasters Category:People Category:Atomic affairs Category:Browse Category:Deaths Category:Transport Category:Transportation Category:Wast disposal Category:Environmental disasters Category:Pollution in Africa Category:Health care Category:Medicine Category:Sub-Saharan Africa Category:Chemicals Category:Hepatotoxins Category:Middle East Category:MethylmercuryCategory:ClothesCategory:Torpedos Category:War technology Category:Sea Category:Submarine Category:Submarines Category:Torpedoes Category:Sonar Category:Youths Category:People Category:Native people Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Children Category:2000s fashion Category:2010s fashion Category:Lingerie Category:Tops (clothing) Category:Undergarments Category:Clothing Category:History of fashion Category:1970s fashion Category:OTL information Category:History Category:Bho-chic Category:Culture Category:1960s fashion Category:Clothes Category:Retail Category:Fashion Category:Tops (clothing) Category:Clothing Category:Fashion Category:OTL information Category:OTL Category:History Category:History of fashion Category:Zine Category:Hecon Category:Bro Category:Wr Category:Sep Category:Hrp Category:Hep Category:Oik Category:Zetzung Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Browse Category:The World Category:History Category:Site maintenance Category:Statistics Category:Politics Category:Cold War Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Terrorism Category:Bro Category:Wr Category:Canada Category:Space satellites Category:Telecommunications Category:1970s Category:Wrre New page Want to join in? --Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 00:28, July 2, 2018 (UTC) The Q.I. plan (a cog for a wiki game), Peggy - a test paggia? Clipstone 1 Clipstone 2 #United Kingdom of Pembroke and South Dyfed #Harmonious Republic of Suzhou #Prosperous and Heavenly Port city State of Shanghai #Heavenly Kingdom of Weifang #Chiefdom of Mashonaland #Grand Duchy of Pizza #Democratic Republic of Aleppo #Prosperous and Harmonious City State of Shenzhen #Harmonious Republic of Hangzhou #Harmonious Republic of Xiamen #Harmonious Republic of Zhongshan #Socialist Federal Republic of Niš and Belgrade #People's City State of Pyongyang #Principality of Winnipeg City #United Principalities of Dalmatia-Zagreb #Heavenly and Entrepreneurial Port City State of Kowloon #City State of Vientiane #Grand Duchy of Vienna #United Principalities of Oslo, København, Stockholm, Oulu and Helsinki. #Chiefdom of Narvik and Bodø #Markgraf of Salzburg #Great City State of Tōkyō #Kingdom of Powys and North Dyfed #Mercentile Duchy and Twin City States of Hambourg and Freising #City State of Auckland #United Broughs of of Chubut and Mendoza #City State of Valparaíso #Duchy of Donegal #Republic of Athens #Kingdom of the Island of Valletta #Republic of the Island of Nicosia #Principality of București #Republic of Nevada #City State of Milwaukee #Principality of Ploiești #City State of Greater Kathmandu #City State of Greater Kabul #Countdom of the Românești River #Countdom of Târgșoru Vechi #Principality of the Dâmbovița River #City State of Tobolsk #Gujarati Coastal Republic #Jarldom of Hålogaland #Margraviate of Obersalzberg #Margraviate of Berchtesgaden #City State of Lagos #Holy City State of Tehran #Holy City State of Amritsar #Countdom of Maramureș #City State of Busan #Viscoutdom of Chișinău #Baronet of Strășeni #Maharaja of Delhi #Sultanate of Multan #Principality of Newbury #City State of Pasadena and the Conejo Valley #Emirate of Dubai #Countdom of Bălți #Marquisate of Dijon #Baron of Banbury #Barronet of Wroxton #Mountainous Republic Innsbruck #Earldom of Leicester #Countdom of the Răut River #Maqusate of Agincourt #Viscoutdom of Cambridge #Baronet of the Călinești River #Earldom of Essex #City State of Brooklyn #United City states of Ashdod and Ashkelon #City state of Miami #City state of Manhattan #Prince-Bishopric of Osnabrück #Republic of Arkansas #Port City state of Vladivostok #Viscoutdom of Shropshire #Republic of Nebraska #Wāliate of the Swat Valley and the Khyber Mountain Pass #Nizamate Karachi #Shahdom of Isfahan #Confederated Tribal Khanate of Khovd #Nawabate of Mumbai #United Free Boroughs of Brent, Barnet, Hounslow, Hillingdon and Paddington #United Port City States of Haifa and Elat #Emirate of Rafah #City State of of Khan Yunis #União de Cádiz e Praia da Luz #Independent Socialist Primorsky Republic #Free Republic of Biafra #Landgrave of Chur #Chiefdom of Reykjavík #Chiefdom of Zululand #Independent Republic of Upper Manitoba #Voronezh Soviet Republic #Republic of the City of Magadan and the Kolyma River #Port City State of Murmansk #Port City State Arkhangelsk #Port City of State Odessa #City State of Tiflis #Kingdom of Surrey #Principality of Gran Canaria #City State of Tel Aviv #Peoples' City State of Havana #City State of Bishkek #City State of Riga #United Principalities of Vilnius and Kaunas #City State of Tallinn #Holy City State of Avignon #Republic of Derbyshire #Province of Staffordshire #Kingdom of Fife #City State of Phuket #Joint City States of Motherwell and Wishaw #Most Serene Island Republic of Aran and Bute #Principality of the Orkneys and Shetlands #Kingdom of Warwickshire #City State of Invercargill, Aoraki and Waikawa. #Most Serene Island Republic of Hebrides #City State of Radonez #Principality of Moglev #Chiefdom of Wyoming #City State of Sarajevo #City State of of Apia #City State of Hoboken #Principality of Vancouver #Lairdom of Tain #City State of Jakarta #City State of Donetsk #Federal Republic of the Hudson River #Confederation of Washington Bay #Great and Bountiful Texan Federation #United Kingdom of Wessex, Bristol and Hampshire #Kingdom of Den Haag #Boreal Empire of Cascadia #United Provinces of Zeeland, Holland and the River Scheldt #Grand Duchy of Madeira #Nationalist Republic of Baghdad #Fascist Republic of Asunción #Democratic Hausa Republic of Niamey #Democratic Yucatán Socialist Republic #Arabic Islamic Desert Caliphate #Republic of Greater Dublinshire #Harmonius Shōgunate of Kantō #People's Socialist Republic of Glasgow and Renfrew #People's Republic of Addis Ababa #Democratic Socialist Republic of Potsdam and the River Oder #Great and Honorable Empire of Honshū #The Most Sublime Sultanate of Ankara #Free and Democratic Republic of İzmir #Democratic and Free Republic of Ballarat #Multic cultural Republic of Greater Lima #Harmonious Province of Sichuan #Great and Holy Empire of Byzantium #Harmonious Province of Guangdong #Confederated Transvaal Economic Co-operative Zone #Democratic People's Republic of Warsaw #Boreal Commonwealth of the Yukon #Dukedom of Cherbourg #Earldom of the Port City of Dunbar #Independent State of Mombasa #Great and Bountiful Roman Republic #Marquis of Montreal #City State of Abuja #Principality of Amman #City State of Buxton #City State of Lampeter #City State of Trenton #Fachist state of Río de la Plata #City State of Omsk #City State of Bel'bek #Mercantlie and Euntraperial City State of Milan #Free and Entrepreneurial City State of Zürich #Mecentile City State of Utrecht #City State of Xi'an #Republic of Durban #City State of Bordeaux #Duchy of Lyon and Chambéry #City State of Brisbane #Duchy of Groningen #Duchy of Maastricht #Entrepreneurial City State of Amsterdam #Mecentile City State of Ghent #City State of Worcester #Duchy of Amiens and the Somme River #Kingdom of Lisbon #City State of Tomsk #Kingdom of Bavaria #Duchy of Armargh and Omagh #Kingdom of Mons and the Ardennes #Principality of O'Porto #Port City State of Mogadishu #Noble, Honorable and Holy City State of Cairo #County Republic of Aberdeenshire #Kingdom of Greater Hanover #Province of Provence and the River Var #Nationalist Republic of Damascus #Prince-Bishopric of Basel #Democratic Republic of Vermont #Democratic Republic of Aktobe #Viscoutdom of Conway #Republic of Colorado #Irish American Federation of the Delaware Valley #Island Kingdom of Pape'ete #Democratic Voivodeship of Łódź #Mercantile City State of Baku #Entrepreneurial Republic of Moscow #United Communities of Lochaber and Assynt #Unified Communities of the Island of Ireland Clipstone 3 #(AU)= American Union. #(UGS)= Union of Gaeilge States. #(NS)= Nordic States. #(AL)= Arab league. #(LHA)= Latino-Hispanic Alliance. #(SS)= Sinosphere. #(ICU)= Islamic cultural Union. #(AFEN)= Alliance of Fuel Exporting Nations #(RA)= Romanian Alliance #(PSU)= Pan-Slavic Union #(FA)= Francophile Alliance # # # #...